Elomin/Leyendas
Los elomin eran humanoides con cuernos de Elom que vivían en la superficie del planeta, mientras que la otra especie inteligente, los elom, vivían bajo tierra. Biología y apariencia La piel de los elomin presentaba una variedad de colores desde rosa brillante hasta púrpura oscuro. Las características de su anatomía que los distinguía de los humanos básicos incluían zarzos, spanchons, cuatro estómagos, nodos generativos, corazones de seis cámaras, colmillos nasales, pelos largos que crecían detrás de las orejas y cuernos. Eran capaces de vivir hasta 110 años; los niños tenían entre 1 y 5 años, mientras que pasaban por la adolescencia entre los 6 y 12 años y eran considerados adultos completos entre los 13 y 40 años. La edad media siguió entre las edades de 41-60 años, y los de 61-72 años se consideraban como viejos. Personalidad thumb|left|180px|Un elomin y un [[Elom/Leyendas|elom.]] Los elomin se esforzaban por encontrar orden en las cosas y trabajaban para crear orden donde no existía. Por lo tanto, no podían hacer frente a un ataque no estructurado de una maniobra Marg Sabl perfectamente ejecutada. Los elomin estaban obsesionados con la higiene personal, se peinaban el pelo largo de las orejas y se pulían los cuernos. Historia Algunos xenoarqueólogos pensaban que los elomin descendían de una colonia perdida de zabraks que se instaló en Elom en un pasado distante.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los Elomin habitaban la superficie de su planeta, inicialmente sin darse cuenta de que otra especie inteligente habitaba la corteza de abajo. Los elom habían vivido una vez en la superficie, pero se vieron obligados a moverse bajo tierra cuando el agua comenzó a escasear. Permanecieron aislados y continuaron retirándose más bajo tierra. Cuando los elomin redescubrieron a los eloms, su gobierno trató de convencer a la República Galáctica de que solo eran animales no inteligentes y los presionó para que sirvieran como sirvientes y trabajadores. La verdad fue finalmente descubierta, y los eloms obtuvieron los mismos derechos que otras especies inteligentes. A pesar de su sufragio recién otorgado, los eloms no parecían estar interesados en la política y continuaron viviendo en sus madrigueras. Los elomin continuaron gobernando el planeta Elom y lo representaban en la comunidad galáctica. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico llegó al poder, esclavizaron a los elomin para que trabajaran en sus propias minas de lommite. Los eloms organizaron incursiones y rescataron a numerosos elomin de la esclavitud. Después de que su planeta fuera liberado por la República, las dos especies comenzaron a entrelazar sus dos sociedades. En el año 9 DBY, el Gran Almirante Thrawn atacó y destruyó una fuerza de ataque Elomin. Esta persiguió a un grupo de exploración Imperial de la región de Obroa-skai hasta la nave insignia de Thrawn, el Quimera. Thrawn luego aniquiló a la superior fuerza de ataque al explotar la incapacidad de la especie para hacer frente a una maniobra Marg Sabl bien ejecutado. Elomin notables Un elomin notable fue Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh, firmante de la Declaración de una Nueva República y miembro del Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República; Monjai sirvió como gobernador de Kal'Shebbol después de su liberación del Imperio; Te Corso era un Maestro Jedi activo durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial. Apariciones * * * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Dark Times 8: Parallels, Part 3'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Paradise Snare'' * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy—War 4'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Elomin Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior